Never Forget Me
by RikuxXxSora
Summary: Sora and Roxas are orphans. They are split up, but will their relationship last the test of time? read and find out! this is my first ever published story so please dont be too harsh. RokuSo/RoxasxSora there will be side pairings
1. IntroDuction :3

**Sora Leonheart- **cute, bubbly, sweet, with a child-like persona, bright ocean blue-eyed orphaned son of Squall "Leon" Leonheart. Sora's mother abandoned Sora as a child saying that she wanted nothing to do with Leon's offspring and that Sora was a "waste of her time". Leon was away on various missions at the time, never having time to come home. Sora is in love with Roxas all his life, not realizing it as a child. (prep)

**Roxas Strife- **down-to-Earth, cool, calm, collected, funny and random at times orphaned child of Cloud Strife. Cloud was busy with S.O.L.D.I.E.R all the time, so Roxas' mom, complaining, 'she couldn't handle raising a child on her own.' Left Roxas at the orphanage. [Roxas will change in his personality as the story progresses.] **please note that Roxas WILL have an English accent after moving to London—just keep that in mind please. I don't want to confuse anyone. (was prep, turns emo, then scene.)

**Cloud Strife- **the father of Roxas. Finds Roxas at the orphanage after gaining Honorable Discharge from the S.O.L.D.I.E.R. program. Takes Roxas away from Sora, making Roxas miserable. They move from California to London, England. Westminster to be exact.

**Squall "Leon" Leonheart- **Sora's father. Finds Sora at orphanage after Sora had been adopted and had ran away from all his foster parents, back to the orphanage. Leon takes custody of Sora once more and takes him to his home in Laguna Beach, California.

**Riku Fugioka- **the son of Sephiroth Fugioka. Lived in New York, NY before moving to Laguna Beach, CA. Riku falls in love with Sora, only to find out his feelings aren't returned. But Riku persists…(prep)

**Axel Valentine-** the son of Vincent Valentine. Lived in Alexandria, New Jersey before moving to Laguna Beach, CA. Constantly tries making passes at Sora. Likes to joke around and is a major pervert. Also a party-animal and a chain-smoker. Also drinks. [he's a sex addict too] Is in a band. (punk/rocker)

**Kairi Valentine, Olette, Selfie, Namine, and Xion- **the girls. Sora's posse. Kairi and Selfie (occasionally Olette) are Sora's main chick friends. The Super Preppy Chicky, Cliquey.

**Demyx and Zexion- **Axel's fellow band members.


	2. N

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own KH, FF, or any of its characters. Just the plot. I also own none of the songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their respective writers.

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! My name is RikuxXxSora! It's nice to meet you all! I have been writing for a few years now, but never finished a story, let alone published one! So if you'll bear with me, (and review), I will try my VERY best to finish this story. My goal is to make this a thirteen chapter fan fiction.

**Listening to:** One Summer's Day by Joe Hisaishi (my muse)

**RxS: **So, without further ado, N! (p.s. You'll understand the chap titles when it's all over!)

"Roxy," Sora whispered, innocent ocean-blue eyes filling with tears threatening to spill over, bottom lip quivering. "This isn't fair! Why can't he adopt me to? I don't wanna be separated from you…" Finally his tears spilled over the brink, rolling down his cheeks staining them with sorrow. Roxas and Sora were seated under their favorite tree: a cherry blossom tree. It's beautiful, pale pink blossoms slowly being carried away by the soft spring breeze. They were facing each other, one crying, and the other looking sad and concerned. "Sora, I don't know why, but will you please quit crying? This isn't the end Sora, it never was, and never will be. We will see each other again, I don't know when, but we will. We'll always—" But Sora interrupted him. "No we won't! You'll forget about me! This IS the end Roxas! You're getting adopted, and we'll never see each other again, and you know it! So don't you _DARE_ fill me with false hope!" Sora screamed, voice cracking with despair. "Sora, PLEASE, hear me out! We will meet again! I swear it! I love you Sora…" Roxas leaned over and hugged, bringing Sora flush against his chest. Knowing he was hugging his best friend for the last time, for probably a long time. But he couldn't cry. He promised himself he wouldn't. He had to be strong for Sora…and he would do just that.

"Roxas! Time to go little buddy! Say goodbye to your little friend, and meet me at the car!" Cloud called while carrying the remainder of Roxas' bags to his car. Roxas stood up, and extended his hand out to his best friend. Sora tentatively took it, dreading the goodbye he knew was coming. And they walked hand in hand over to the car, Roxas opening the door and slowly climbing in. On Sora's wedding finger, he noticed something familiar. The ring pop Roxas had given him as a make-shift wedding ring. Sora still had it…

_ ~flashback~_

"_Sora," Roxas said while on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Sora's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Of course I will, silly!" Sora said launching himself onto his 'fiancé.' _

_Roxas ran in to get someone to be the pretend minister. He emerged moments later, play minister in tow. "Marry us, NOW!" Roxas demanded, pointing at the play minister's designated spot. "Of course, your majesty." The boy sneered, only receiving a glare in response._

"_Yatta yatta, blah blah blah, more boring stuff. FINALLY! Roxas Strife, do you take Sora to be your lawfully wedded…er…" "Lawfully wedded wife? Of course I do, idiot." Sora only giggled at this. "Fine whatever, so, Sora Leonheart, do you take Roxas do be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do! I do!" Sora responded, jumping up and down, practically giddy with excitement. "Well then, that settles it! You may now kiss the bride!" Roxas leaned in happily, haphazardly placing his lips on Sora's to seal the deal. "Now your mine forever!" Roxas laughed maniacally as he dragged a giggling Sora off for their pretend honeymoon._

_ ~flashback end~_

'Good times…' Roxas thought, but was thrust back into reality upon hearing the roar of the car's engine. "Bye Sor." Roxas said hugging Sora one last time before closing the door. Sora's tears ran silently over his already tear-stained cheeks. "Goodbye Roxy…" Sora whispered to himself before watching Roxas' car slowly drive away. Before it turned the corner, Sora did the only thing he knew to do to get his message across. 'You,' Sora pointed towards Roxas. 'And me,' Sora pointed to himself. 'Together,' bringing his fists together, crossed his thumbs and pointed upward. 'Forever.' Bringing his fists around in a small outward circle, thumbs still pointed upward. Roxas saw Sora's sign language message and smiled warmly to himself, before pointing to his eye, 'I'. 'Love,' Roxas crossed his arms in an X over his chest. 'You.' Roxas pointed to Sora. After seeing this Sora broke down. Kneeling, face buried in his hands. His body shook, racked with emotion. But Roxas hadn't seen this, for his dad's car had already sped around the corner and away.

~Roxas' POV~

"Roxas! Turn around and sit down right in your seat." Roxas' eyebrow cocked up at the command as he looked over at his man who claimed to be his _father_. "Excuse me?!? I don't giva flyin flip if you are my dad or not! You don't have any right to order me around like some dog, understand???" "Roxas, son, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I didn't leave alone on purpose. I can't believe your _mother _abandoned you like she did. And I know you miss your friend, but you and he will cross paths again someday. But until then, say strong for him, okay?" "Yeah, whatever." Roxas let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He relaxed a little even though Cloud intimidated him…not that he'd even admit it.

Little did he know, it would be a while before he saw Sora again and realized his true feelings.


	3. E

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own KH, FF, or any of its characters. Just the plot. I also own none of the songs mentioned in this fic, they belong to their respective writers.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait guys! (and girls hehehe) Sorry if you don't like this chappie…I know I don't…but this was 4 pages in my notebook, so yeah…but onto the story!

_No one knows what it's like…to be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes…_

_And no one knows what it's like, to be hated,_

_To be fated, to telling only lies,_

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be…_

_I have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengeance,_

_That's never free…_

_No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings,_

_Like I do…and I blame you,_

_No one bites back as hard, on their anger,_

_None of my pain and woe, can show through,_

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be…_

_I have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengeance,_

_That's never free…_

_(Discover…)_

_I, ah, I, ah, I, I_

_I, I, I, I, ah uh I, I_

_(8X)_

_No one knows what it's like to be mistreated,_

_To be defeated, _

_Behind blue eyes…_

_And no one knows how to say that they're sorry,_

_And don't worry,_

_I'm not telling lies…_

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty,_

_As my conscience seems to be…_

_I have hours, only lonely,_

_My love is vengeance,_

_That's never free…_

_No one knows what it's like…to be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man,_

_Behind blue eyes…_

_-Behind Blues Eyes: Limp Bizkit (originally by The Who)_

**E**

_-10 years later-_

*Roxas' POV*

I awoke from my rare sleep. Thankfully, it had been dreamless. Lately all my thoughts were about him. Had he ever gotten adopted? If so, by whom? Were they treating him well? Where did he live now? Had he changed? Did he forget about me, and get new friends? Had he found a significant other, that he had already given his heart to? Had he forgotten my promise to find him again one day?

I was an emotional wreck. I had shut myself, and my heart, up behind huge internal walls. After leaving California and moving to Berlin, Germany (yes, I speak German) 10 years ago, I had made no attempt at making new friends. Why would I? Sora was all I had needed, and ever would need. No one could ever make me feel like Sora had. Well, maybe they could, I've never given any of them the slightest of chances. But I don't want to risk getting attached to someone, and then having to leave. And somehow the thought of getting a new friend to replace Sora made me sick to the pit of my stomach.

Pushing these thoughts aside and climbing out of bed, I made my way over to my closet. I picked up a grey shirt, with a low stretched neck, that ended a little above my knees. I also picked up a pair of metallic black leggings. And my favorite pair of 2 inch heeled black boots, which ended a little above my ankles. I always wake before my "dad" so I could get ready. It took me an hour to shower, and then I spent the other hour applying my makeup and fixing my hair to perfection. This day, as it were, was no exception. Allow me to elaborate.

I shed my nightclothes and stepped into my already steaming shower. After my hour of relaxation, I stepped out, drying myself thoroughly with a nearby towel. I pulled on aforementioned clothes and went to the mirror to go through my the rest of my morning routine.

I opened my pre-brushing mouthwash poured some into my mouth, swished it around for awhile before spitting it into the sink. Then I brushed my teeth, and did the same with my post-brushing mouthwash. I instinctively curled my lips back over my teeth to examine them. Already knowing they were perfect.

I then went through my daily skincare regimen. I liked having perfectly clean, dirt, oil, and visibly pore-free skin. Now to my favorite part: applying my makeup. I was a makeup fanatic. I applied my foundation primer, liquid foundation (which I also put on my lips), concealer, mascara, and my favorite: eyeliner. I use pencil on my bottom eyelids, and thick lines of liquid eyeliner on the top ones. Occasionally with a flip at the corners.

I then turned on my Lexington ceramic flatiron and began to straighten my poofy bed head. After 25 minutes of straightening my hair, I commenced to spray it with hair spray and tease it. I had always loved the Visual Kei hairstyle, and it made me…well, for lack of a better term, me. My last 20 minutes were up, and at the conclusion of my 2 hour routine, I finished by placing in my many piercings. My snakebites in my bottom lip were first. My angel bites in my top lip second. My septum (or bull nose) third. My bridge, which I placed on the BRIDGE of my nose, hence the name, was fourth. My gages were placed in my ears fifth. My piercing that went on my hip bones sixth. My wrists piercings seventh. My collarbone piercings eighth. And last, but not least, my tongue ring. I guess to immature, ignorant, obsessed with conformity, self-expressionless people, I sort of looked like a pin-cushion. But do I care? Hah, not in the least bit.

Walking into my room to stand in front of my full body mirror, I was pleased with what I saw. I lifted my shirt to look at my almost non-existent stomach. I only weighed 95 pounds. You might think that's sick, but I think I look hot. I use to weigh only 85 pounds, and that was just last year. My arms, thighs, stomach, and calves were all what you'd consider "sickly" skinny. My shoulders, wrists, and fingers were all bony. But I couldn't help it really. On top of being depressed about Sora 24/7, I am a vegan. I also had to take vitamins to keep from becoming malnourished. And not to mention, I was pale. The lack of sun plus me never stepping a foot outside when it was sunny were the main contributors to my lack of pigment. Finished examining myself for the time being, I grabbed my messenger bag, threw it over my shoulder, and made my way out. I made the short trek to the train. I waited, and at the same time it came everyday, it arrived. I stepped on, took my usual seat, and waited to arrive at my stop. When I did, I stepped off. I walked into the pristine building that was my school. I walked down the hall vaguely aware of my surroundings. The day went by relatively quickly. People and sounds a blur around me. I caught a train home to go to bed and do it all over again.


	4. V

**A/N: **not much to say about this chap, other than it hella sucks, and that i'm super duper sorry. Think of this as a filler chap. I had major writer's block, so yeah. I plan on uploading the next chap VERY soon. As soon as I finish editing it, and get it typed, I WILL upload it! Hopefully it won't be a disappointment. (SUPRISES NEXT CHAPTER!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, FF, Square Enix, or Tetsu Numora. But it would be the bestest birthday present ever!

HAPPY READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

**V**

**Thinking of You-Katy Perry**

_Compare our sins are easily done, _

_once you've had a taste of perfection,_

_like an apple hanging from a tree,_

_I picked the ripest one,_

_-I still have the seeds._

_You said 'Move on',_

_where do I go?_

_Ohh-_

_I guess second best is all I will know-_

_Because when I'm with him,_

_I am thinking of you,_

_thinking of you,_

_what do I do if you were the one, _

_who was spending the night,_

_Oh, how I wish that I, was looking into your...eyes._

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter,_

_like a heart candy,_

_with a surprise center,_

_how do I get better,_

_once I've had the best,_

_You said, 'there's tons of fish in the water,'_

_so the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips,_

_I taste your mouth,_

_Ohh-,_

_he pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

_Because when I'm with him,_

_I am thinking of you,_

_thinking of you,_

_what do I do if you were the one, _

_who was spending the night,_

_Oh, how I wish that I, was looking into your-_

_You're the best,_

_and yes,_

_I do regret,_

_how I collect, myself,_

_and let you go,_

_but now—noww,_

_now the lesson's learned,_

_I touched and I was burned,_

_Oh I, think you should know-!_

_That when I'm with him,_

_I am thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you,_

_what do I do?_

_If,_

_when you are the one who was spending the night,_

_Oh how I wish that-_

_you would bust down the door,_

_and take me away,_

_no more mistakes,_

_'cause in your eyes, _

_I'd like to stare-,_

_stare-_

As Roxas was getting ready to hit the sheets, his significant other was just waking up...

**-**_Sora's POV_**-**

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up in my bed, stretching my arms up to the ceiling, fingers extended. I brought them back down, one hand gripping the sheets, while the other was over mouth as I yawned. 'It's going to be a great day!' I thought, optimistic as always. But that was just me! I even had Michael J. Fox' book "The Incurable Optimist." (Even though I never laid a hand on it since the day it was purchased. I guess it was another one of my frequent 'impulse buys'.)

'I'm such a GIRL!' I thought. Not that I minded to begin with. I hopped out of my bed, and skipped to my bathroom for a quick shower. I quickly shed my Victoria Secret PINK pajamas and entered my shower. As I stood in the shower, beads of water running down my skin, my thoughts drifted to events 10 years in the past.

After Roxas had been adopted, I had been adopted also, though a short period after Roxas. I ran away. It wasn't that I didn't like my adoptive parents, it's just, I had that my biological father would come back to get me. A whole 11 adoptive parents later, all over a span of 6 months, all of which I ran away from, he_ finally _came. The day my dad came to get me, I was elated, so much so that I can't describe.

Upon going home with dad, I shared with him my desire to see Roxas again someday. He complied, saying, when the time was right, our intertwined destinies would compel us to meet again.' He called us 'twin souls', whatever that means. I smiled to myself knowing our reunion was close. I hopped out of the shower, the cold air a stark contrast to the steamy air crowding the now empty shower. My clothes were already laid out on the counter for me. I made sure I did that every night before I hit the sheets and went on adventures in dreamland. I picked up my Calvin Klein's (girl's) boyshorts and slipped them on. Walking over to the cabinets under my sink, I bent over, opened the doors, reached in, and got some lotion. My favorite lotion to be exact. Warm Vanilla Sugar from Bath and Body Works.

After drenching my feet, calves,, knees, thighs, arms, shoulders, neck, chest, stomach, and hands in it, I placed it back into the cabinets. I put my belly-button ring, and nose ring in and grinned. 'I look great today!' I thought, pride radiating from me. I slipped into my (girly) short-shorts that just barely went ¼ down my legs. I put my brown belt with a huge peace sign belt-buckle through the loops and sighed in contentment. Next was my baby blue Hollister shirt. It was a girl's shirt because all the guy's shirts were just too big. I ran my fingers through the auburn disarray of spikes adorning my head. I looked great! I looked at myself a moment longer, brushed my teeth, put on some chap-stick and mascara, looking at myself one last time while do a 360 degree spin, just to check things out.

I stopped with my back to the full-figure mirror, lifted up my shirt to reveal a tattoo on my lower back, right above my pant's line. A very perverted tattoo, might I add. It was the 'input' sign on all computer cords, and most laptops. What can I say? It was a dare. I pulled on my low-rise socks and slid my feet into my Sperry's. I ran and got my laptop bag, slung it over my shoulder, then did a mental inventory to see if I had everything. Chap-stick? Check. Mirror? Check. Channel sunglasses? Check. Phone? Check! ….Wait, something's missing...Oh yeah! Body spray! Can't forget that! I ran, got the bottle, sprayed myself twice, and ran out of the house, grabbing my keys on the way out. I hopped in my red Saleen Mustang convertible. I sped down the road, palm trees and pedestrians a blur around me. I pulled into the parking lot, noticing a familiar black Audi A8. Riku and his many cars...what a shame.

I ran down the dock, and jumped on our motorboat. Successfully knocking us both down on the floor of the boat.** "**Good Morning, Ri!" He stood up causing me to land flat on my butt. "It took you long enough. Did you get enough sleep?" he said smirking. "Sure did!" I said hopping up and joining him at the boat's steering wheel. My school was unlike any other (that I know of). It was a private school, but we didn't have to wear uniforms. It was only for rich kids, I guess. It was out in the ocean (not too far though). Which is why everyone took their boats to school. Like I said before, we were all **EXTREMELY** rich. The guys looked like walking images from Gentleman's Quarterly (GQ). While the girls looked like young Vogue models. This was Destiny Island High. Modern classrooms and advanced learning like a private school. But with the freedom to dress anyway you chose, like a public school.

It was perfection if you ask me. The girls here mainly wore Dior, Channel, Gucci, Prada, Couture, and Banana Republic. They spent thousands on their MAC makeup and Bareminerals. While the boys mostly wore Georgio Armani, Louis Vuitton, Banana Republic, etc. Me? I prefer Hollister, American Eagle (AE), Aeropostle, Billabong, Abercrombie and Fitch. But I do wear my share of Prada and other feminine clothes. It's not like I was a trannie or anything, though. I'd rather not fight Jeffree Star for his hard-earned title. I also wore **ALOT **of Victoria Secret. Not the panties, ugh, **NO**. Just the clothes. What can I say? They're soft and comfy.-Just then, I was snapped back to reality upon feeling Riku snake a pale, slender arm around my waist. I giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Quit you perv!" "Perv?" Riku asked grinning slyly. "Yes, **PERV**! I'm not as easy as you boys think!" "Now is that anything to call your best friend? And 'boys'? What boys? Sora don't tell me you're the town bicycle now. How come I haven't gotten a ride yet? That doesn't seem at all fair." Riku made a (fake) pouty face, before smirking once more. Riku leaned in, intending on place his lips on mine. But instead of complying, I just leaned in to brush my nose against his in a Eskimo kiss. Riku **OBVIOUSLY **was **NOT **satisfied with this, and therefore began to pout. We finally got to school. Upon docking, I saw a familiar redhead leaning against a wall. A cigarette between his lips. "**AXEL!" **I started, going all mother-goose on him. "Yes, babyycakezz?" he replied, eyebrow cocked up, smirking. "**WHY **_**ARE**_** YOU SMOKING?** You **KNOW** it's bad for you, and it makes your breath smell, and...and...your teeth will turn yellow! And you'll age faster! And besides that stuff is laced with **CHEMICALS**!"

"Chemicals, yeah, sweet chemicals." Axel sing-songed as he swankered over to me. "Don't worry, babyycakezz, I'm not that repulsive just yet. But you _can_ focus all that worry on Riku over there. I wipped my head around to see Riku taking a long drag on a cigarette of his own. "**PUT IT OUT!** _NOW!" _I commanded, almost whiny at this point. "Why?" Riku asked, purposely blowing a cloud of smoke in my face. "Hey, hey, chillax there man. Is that any way to treat a lady?" Axel said wrapping his arms around my lithe body from behind. I could feel his breath on my neck, causing me shiver. Upon not hearing a response from Riku, I reached out, grabbed the cigarette from between his lips, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it beneath my shoe. He just sighed. "What would we ever do without you?" Riku asked sarcastically. Ruffling my hair in the process. "Die, of course." I replied before turning around to face the perverted pyromaniac. "May I help you?" I said, crossing my arms.

Axel just leaned in and plant one on me before I could protest. -This is going to be a _LONG day._


	5. E II

**A/N****: **This chater is HELLA suckish and short, sorry.I plan on uploading the next chap VERY soon. As soon as I finish editing it, and get it typed, I WILL upload it! Hopefully it won't be a disappointment. (SUPRISES NEXT CHAPTER!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, FF, Square Enix, or Tetsu Numora. But it would be the bestest birthday present ever!

HAPPY READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

**E**

**Mayday Parade- Miserable at Best**

_Katie, don't cry, _

_I know,_

_You're trying your hardest,_

_and the hardest part is letting go, of the the nights we shared,_

_Ocala is calling, and you know it's haunting,_

_but compared to your eyes,_

_nothing shines quite as bright,_

_and when we look to the skies, _

_it's not mine, but I want it so,_

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight, _

_I know he's there and,_

_he's probably hanging out, and making eyes, _

_while across the room he stares,_

_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor,_

_and ask my girl to dance,_

_And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Because these words were never easier for me to say

_Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
_And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

Roxas' POV -

I love him. Sora. It took me 10 years to accept he was the only one out there for me. I'd always argue with myself, saying that there was someone out there for everyone. But how could that be so? Why would Sora, that angel condemned to live in a human body, ever love me? I figured, what if Sora was my someone, but also someone else's someone? And besides, it's been **10 YEARS! **He probably doesn't even remember my name...How depressing.

Every time I think about this particular subject, I get the over-whelming need to relieve my pain. In the form of cutting. Yeah, I cut myself. But I really couldn't care less. The only person I would **EVER** stop for is Sora. And he's not here.

Sora, Sora, Sora. I just loved the way it effortlessly rolled off my tongue. I hope he's still a virgin. I'm not, and everyday, I regret it. I had gotten drunk and let some stranger screw me senseless. Even now, I feel like a whore. Was it fair for me to want him to save his virginity for me, when I had nothing to give in return? H*** no. Not in all 7 layers of H*** was it fair.

But I could give him something. It may not be much, and it may not be my virginity, but I was freely willing to give everything. My body, soul, mind, eternal loyalty, and most precious of all. Half of my heart. Half, because he already held the other part of it in his hands.

Sora. If only I had one more chance. I'd prove myself to you. D***, I wish we were older...Then I'd-"Roxas! kommen jetzt heir! Ich muss mit dir reden!+" Dad called from downstairs, interrupting my wonderful train of thought. He probably wanted to nag me about getting in another fight or skipping school again. "Ich komme! Ich komme! Neine notwendigkeit zu schreien!++" I yelled back as I headed downstairs.

3rd Person POV -

"Roxas, son," Cloud spoke in his masculine booming voice. "I just gotoff the phone with Leon Leonheart...Sora's father. I-" Roxas cut him off. "Sora? How is he? Is he well? Dead? Taken? Pregnant?-" It was Cloud's turn to cut Roxas off. "Yes, Sora. He's doing good. Yes, he's well. No not dead. He has a boyfriend, yes. And no, he's not pregnant. Pregnant man...haha how quaint. And no. Absolutely not.- But like I was saying before you, albeit, rudely interrupted me," Cloud paused just for the heck of it. "You and I are getting on a plane tomarrow morning, to see Sora, his father, and some of my other buddies. So get packed."

Roxas didn't reply, his mind was reeling. He was going to see Sora again, after 10 years! "Roxas! Did you not hear what I said? GO PACK! **NOW!**""Okay, okay! I'm going! Jeez," And Roxas ran upstairs eager to pack. Eager to see his one true love once more...

**A/N:**

+: "come here right now! I need to speak to you!"

++: "I'm coming! I'm coming! No need to yell!"

**there are the translations, just in case you don't speak German...so yeah, hope you enjoyed! The best is yet to come! The next update will be real soon. It's already pre-written, I just have to type and edit it, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to READ and REVIEW!**


	6. R

**A/N****:**This chater is probably the funnest work i've ever done! Hope my humor helps lighten the mood of the story a bit, even though it is an angst for a reason...but whatever! I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KH, FF, Square Enix, or Tetsu Numora. But it would be the bestest birthday present ever!

HAPPY READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

**R**

**Imogen Heap – First Train Home**

_(I´ve got to get on it) (3x)_

__

Bodies disengaged our mouths are fleshing over.  
It´s just an echo game irises retreating  
to ovals of white.  
The urge to feel your face  
And blood rushing to paint my handprint  
A Frisbee one by one  
Your vinyl on lamanent  
Desperate for some kind of contact.

First train home I´ve got to get on it (3x)  
To Catch to catch catch catch catch.  
First train home I´ve got to get on it (3x)  
First Train home

Temporal deadzone where clocks are barely breathing  
Yet no one cares to notice for all the yelling  
All night clamor to hold it together.  
I want to play don´t wait forms in the hideaway  
I want to get on with getting on with things  
I want to run in fields paint the kitchen  
And love someone  
And I can´t do any of that here can I?

First train home I´ve got to get on it (3x)  
First Train home

So what? You´ve had one too many.  
So what? I´m not that much fun to be with  
So what? You´ve come silly hatter  
So what? I didn´t want to come here anyway.

What matters you doesn´t matter matter to me.  
What matters to me doesn´t matter matter to you.  
What matters to you doesn´t matter matter to them.  
What matters to them doesn´t change anything.

Got to get on it first train home.  
Got to get on it first train home

First train home I´ve got to get on it  
(I´ve got to get on it)  
To catch to catch catch-catch catch.  
(First train home)  
First train home I´ve got to get on it  
First train home.  
(First train home)

_To go to go to go  
Get get get get  
Out out out out  
Now now now now _

-3rd person POV-

'I can't believe I'm finally going to see him again after all this time!' Roxas thought excitedly, barely being able to control himself. "Roxas, if you don't calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack! So, for the sanity of me and the other passengers on this plane, **CALM DOWN!**" Cloud said, quietly scolding his son. Even though Cloud would never openly admit how much he loved seeing happy and smiling. (He had to much pride for that.)

Roxas was clad in a white v-neck shirt that ended mid-thigh. On top of which was a long-sleeved black and white checkered cardigan. To finish off his look, he had a pair of metallic black leggings, and his signature black 2-inch boots. His fingernails were painted black, and he had on all his wristbands and other bracelets. His checkered wallet was safely tucked in his cardigan pocket, along with his itouch. His snakebites, angelbites, septum, bridge, gages, hip-bone, collar-bone, and wrist piercings were all perfectly in place. His hair was in it's usual visual-kei (fan-hawk) hairstyle, which was drawing him quite a few glances and stares.

"Dad, can I have a fag?" Roxas asked in his heavily German accent. Upon hearing the word 'fag', a few passengers began to give him strange looks. "Yeah, sure, but son, we're going to America, and in America, fags are called cigarettes, because in America, a fag is what some they call homosexuals." Cloud corrected Roxas childishly, before handing him a cigarette.

After seemingly _**endless**_ hours on the plane from Berlin to California, they finally landed at the Los Angeles airport. When they exited the plane, all Roxas could do was be relieved. "Thank **GOD**! One more minute on that d*** plane, and I would've my f***ing mind!" Roxas was happy to be free of that plane, he could have kissed—no, _**LICKED**_, the floor.

While Roxas was busy rejoicing about his freedom, Cloud spotted Leon. "LEON!" Leon looked around for a minute before locking eyes with Cloud and yelling, "CLOUD! YOU'RE _**FINALLY**_ HERE!" Before running over to Cloud, who met him halfway. They embraced each tightly. "I can't _**BELIEVE**_ you're _**FINALLY**_ here!" Leon squealed. "Neither can I!" Cloud said, joining in on the squealing. Upon seeing Cloud and Leon's (AWKWARD) affectionate reunion, Roxas felt the urge to puke. 'WTF is wrong with my dad? And why is he squealing like a hormonal teenage girl?' Cloud looked over to Roxas, who immediately turned and walked away, whistling, and pretending not to know him.

"Is that Roxas, Cloud?" Leon asked, curiosity in his eyes. "Why yes, yes, it is," Cloud replied dusting imaginary dust off his shoulders. Leon just rolled his eyes at Cloud's inflated ego and continued. "Well, I'll be d***ed if he didn't get sexy! If I was 16 years younger, I would most _**DEFINANTELY **_tap _that_." Leon said giggling. "Uh, no you wouldn't be tapping anything at all," Cloud said, smirking at Leon.

"Huh?" Leon was lost. "You'd be getting tapped...by me of course. And _**ONLY**_ me!" Cloud finished. His smirk growing in size. Leon only rolled his eyes. "Possessive much?" "Californian, much?" Cloud repeated, mocking Leon's valley-girl accent. "Nazi, much?" Leon replied, doing his best German accent. They both laughed.

"Ummmm...this is awkward, so, I'm just going to-" Roxas let the rest of the sentence die, and began to walk away. "NO! I meant...No, don't leave! I just wanna stare at you..." Leon said. "Uh, you have no idea how much of a pedophile you sounded like, just then, at that moment. What a creeper..."Roxas replied staring awkwardly at Leon. Do you want to see Sora or not?" Leon quipped, hands on his hips. "No, I-I mean yes, I ,uh...I don't know anymore. I want to see Sora." Leon just nodded, and began to examine him.

Leon poked at one of Roxas' snakebites. "Are these snakebites?" Roxas gave him a strange look before replying, "Um,yeah? Why?" Leon poked the pointy, black ring once more, "Just wondering because Sora's always talking about his 'dream guy' having snakebites and other piercings. And there are...what do you call them? Emo boys? Well, whatever they are, they're all over his Facebook page. And I don't even know where he finds them—scratch that, I don't know how he gets them to accept his friend request. He's _**SUCH **_a Prep, It's not _even_ funny,"

"And don't Preps and Emos hate each other or something?" Before Roxas could answer that, Cloud leaned over to "secretly whisper" something in Leon's ear. "You're asking the right one, Leon. Roxas _**IS**_ Emo." Cloud 'whispered'..."Dad, you _are_ aware of the fact I can hear you, _right_?" Roxas asked, an inquisitive look on his face. "Yeah, whatever you say, Son." Cloud replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, awkward conversation aside, I must finish examining you." Leon started poking at one of Roxas' angelbites, the right one to be exact. "What is this called?" Roxas smirked, "Well, the stud you are currently poking is called a Monroe, alone, and on the right-side. The other," "This one?" Leon asked moving his finger to rest on the stud in the left-side. "Yes, that one is called a Madonna—if alone that is." Leon was interested now. "And if they're together what are they called?" "Angelbites." Roxas replied coolly. "How cool!" Leon exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, well, there I go sounding like Sora...How embarrassing." Leon put a hand to his face, and slowly dragged it downward.

"I fail at life. Epically.-But any who, what's that black piercing in your nose?" Leon pointed at it, perplexed. "It's called a septum, but has been referred to as a 'bulls nose'." "Yeah, I can see why. So, what's that?" Leon asked, finger now poking at Roxas' black bridge piercing. "That's called a bridge," "Oh, because it's in the bridge of your nose, right?" "Right." "Cool, so any more piercings in your facial area?" "Just these," Roxas said before tucking his bangs behind his ears. "OMG! WTF?What are those? and why is there a hole the size of f***ing Hawaii in your ear?"

"Um, they're called gages?" "They're called 'that-should-be-illegal'!" "Why?" "Ummmm, I don't know, because there's a hole in your ear!" "Um, that's kind of the point, in case you haven't noticed." "Oh well, excuse me for being concerned because there's a f***ing hole in your ear!" "Whatever, let's move on, please?" "Whateve kid, anyway, what else you got pierced?" Roxas just pointed to his collar-bones. To the part where the two bones met and made the hollow of his neck. The two black studs were there.

"WTF are those?" "They're called clavicle or collar-bone piercings, and can you please not touch them, they're kind of sore." Leon recoiled his hand as if he'd been burned. "Geez, sooorry, you happy now?" "Quite." Roxas said simply before lifting his shirt a little to show off his hip piercings. "Well, aren't you just little-miss-pen-cushion? One's not enough for you, huh? At least Sora isn't _this _bad." That sparked Roxas' curiosity. "What do you mean?" he asked pointedly.

"He has his nose and his belly-button pierced. I told him belly-button piercings are for chicks, but he insisted. How sad." "Cool..." Roxas replied before smirking deviously. Lastly, he showed him his wrist piercings. Though he was smart enough to only lift his sleeve enough to show him the actual piercing. (So Leon wouldn't see his cuts.)

"Dude! That's freaky and cool all at the same f***ing time!" Leon said, excitement apparent in his voice. "Fer sure, that's why I got them." Leon studied him a bit more before saying, "Well, Roxas, albeit some of your piercings are kinda gross, but overall you're hot and a sweetheart. But what's up with the outfit? You look girly." Leon giggled. Roxas flipped him off, "Whatever Pops, can we go now? I'm tired of standing in an airport with people raping me with their eyes." Roxas replied before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a long drag on it.

"Okay, okay, bossy people these days, Geez, come on Cloud, we're leaving." Cloud and Roxas followed Leon's retreating form to the car. Within a couple of hours or so, they arrived at Leon's gorgeous home. Roxas was the first to get out. He fixed his hair. Flattened his clothing, and walked to the door. He waited patiently as Leon unlocked it. Little did he know what awaited him inside...

**A/N: yay! It's **_**FINALLY **_** finished! I'm so proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed it! And for those who don't know what the piercings are/look like, I looked up pictures for you. Here they are:**

**Bridge:**

.org/wiki/Bridge_piercing

**Angelbites and Septum:**

/images/images_of_?1241737565

**Septum:**

.fi/galleria/Joensuu/Lä

**Wrist:**

*(but Roxas' are on the underside of his wrists.)*

**Snakebites:**

/images/images_of_?1246781025

**Gauges (Gages):**

.com/photos/tattooindiana/303173499/

**Collar-bone (Clavicle):**

.

**Hip:**

.com/albums/ww44/nana_


End file.
